<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babe, don't threaten me with a good time by onomatopia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984078">babe, don't threaten me with a good time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia'>onomatopia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say home is where the heart is, but that's not where Sakura's heart lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babe, don't threaten me with a good time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura hates Suna. She finds it unbearable with its sweltering heat, its crowded streets, the traffic, and did she mention that it's hot as hell? She longs to go back home to Snow Country where it's quiet, peaceful, and where all her friends are probably having the time of their lives going skiing or sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why her parents find it necessary to send her to her Aunt's every summer and whenever they have a business trip abroad is beyond her. She's twenty! She could very well take care of herself, thank you very much. She even managed to boil an egg that one time. She's literally a fullpledged adult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's busy answering a Buzzfeed quiz to find out what type of vegetable she is when the comfortable silence in her room is disrupted by the sound of loud thumping in their backyard. Sakura scowls, her already minuscule patience thinning by the second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waits a few more minutes for the noise to subside only for it to get much worse as the noise of  another piece of machinery replaces the sound. Finally getting enough of it, she angrily stomps downstairs to find out what the ruckus is all about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>See, her Aunt Tsunade is always up to these stunts and Sakura is always ready to complain nonstop about how she can't stand the noise which will then lead to a full blown argument that ends with them both eating ice cream together. That's what they always did throughout the years that Sakura visited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of seeing the familiar sight of her Aunt bent over another piece of tool, however, she sees a man. A very beautiful man, she might add. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not believing what she's seeing, Sakura slaps her cheek a few times to make sure the sight in front of her is real and refocuses her gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His other foot is propped on a small piece of wood as he uses the chainsaw in his hands to cut a plank of wood. Paired with his inky blue locks, absurdly beautiful face, and faded blue jeans hanging low on his hips, he looks like the perfect model of an Axe commercial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sweat trickles down the sides of his face as he basks under the glare of the morning sun. Sakura's gaze follows the beads of sweat trailing down his face to his chest then to his glorious six-pack abs. Never before had Sakura wished that she turn into sweat and cling to the shifting muscles that taunts her with his every move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's something about the way he moves that Sakura can't keep her eyes off of. His movements are precise and smooth like running your fingers through a velvet fabric. She feels her face heat up as she watches the way his biceps flex and relax as he does his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sensing her gaze, the man lifts his face up and meets her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels like she's gonna faint and then wake up in hell thereafter because looking at him feels like committing a sin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura squeaks, embarrassed that she got caught staring. The man smirks at her like he knows something she doesn't and Sakura feels beholden to his onyx eyes that held the promise of a good time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels indignant all of a sudden. He has no right to stand there with his stupid handsome face looking all perfect and hot and sinful. That's just illegal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's Sasuke, my friend's son. I hired him to rebuild the shed you've always been whining about."  Sakura jumps and turns to her right to find her Aunt Tsunade standing beside her, looking smug. "So you better reign in your attitude and endure the noise because he'll be here for the next two weeks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura blinks and turns her gaze back to the Axe body spray model once again, already thinking of possible excuses to hang around their backyard for the next two weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh, maybe Suna can fit to her tastes after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>